Through The Tears
by Dark Magician Girl2k2
Summary: Yami has found a way to go back into the past a year after he left. Now, he must either stay in Domino or leave Yugi..forever. And now, his old friends..he can't leave them.
1. What Luck! Don't you agree Yami?

Author: Story Number Six is finally here  
  
Yami: Sadly  
  
Yugi: Oh Yami, don't be such a pessimist. It might not be so bad  
  
Yami: You don't know Dark Magician Girl2k2  
  
Author: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue me because it's not nice and it makes me sad (  
  
The Idea  
  
It was a warm and sunny day in Domino, Japan. At the turtle game shop, Yugi was lugging a small suitcase up to the living room upstairs. "D- D-D-Dora! D-D-D-Dora! D-D-D-Dora! Dora the Exporla!" sang the TV cheerfully. Yami was flipping through the channels and just *happened* to like that song. "Hey Yugi." Yugi sat the suitcase on the table and informed Yami, "This was in the guestroom. Let's look inside!" Yami eagerly came over and unlatched the first latch just to come upon another latch.  
  
He frowned and unlatched that latch, just to come upon a keyhole. "Oh! I was looking for this for ages!" Yami told Yugi like a two year who had gotten candy. He went into his soul room and came out with a key. Yami unlocked the lock and opened the suitcase. It was near empty, but it did have a tank top with the millennium symbol on it. It also had a headband. "That is the crown," Yami informed Yugi, pointing to the headband.  
  
Yami put the tank over his regular shirt and tied (don't ask) the band around his (big) head. "Wow, now you look like a pharaoh! I mean, you look more like a pharaoh," Yugi whistled. Yami sunk into his favorite chair, looking heart-broken. "Yami?" Yami looked started then shook himself. "Yugi, I just remembered my friends, and I wonder how they are doing now. I want to go back to Egypt a year after I broke the puzzle!"  
  
Yugi was silent in a thoughtful way and after about two minutes he said, "There must be a way. You told me a long time ago that if you got all seven millennium items then you could unlock the portal to your world in anytime you wanted!" Yami's expression went to pure delight then faded. "But Yugi.how could we get six items? Ryou has one and all the rest belong to the Istar family! You know Shadi, Malik, Isis, it is pure impossible." Yugi got a funny look on his face and Yami groaned. Drat that old man for teaching Yugi heart of the cards.  
  
One hour later, Ryou came with a very unwilling Bakura. "Ryou, can I see your ring for just a second? We are gonna need it."  
  
Ryou motioned for Bakura to give him the eye after he had handed the ring to Yami. Bakura got a horrified look on his face, which soon changed to delight. If I can't fight, at least I can try to injure the pharaoh. "Yami, let us make a deal. If you can do a flip with the little running up the imaginary wall thing down the staircase and land in the same chair you are in exactly like you are now, I will give you the millennium eye. Deal?"  
  
Yami nodded and went to the top of the staircase. What Bakura didn't know, was that Yami had Destiny as his caretaker. Yami found his center of balance and did a flip down the stairs, and did a backward hand spring to his chair. "Ta-Da" Yami said, "now hand it over." Ryou nudged Bakura and he threw the eye at Yami's (big) head. Yami caught it and went off to call the Istars.  
  
"What are you trying to do again?" Bakura asked Yami as he came back into the room. Yami told him, but before he could finish, Yugi' grandpa called out, "YUGI! Some guy in a turban, a weird boy and a girl who looks like a goddess are here!" Yugi ran downstairs, stalked by Bakura.  
  
An hour later, Yugi and Bakura came up with arms full of items. Here, are all five! Yeah! Now we have seven, so now I can leave this place!" Bakura yelled with glee. Yami snorted and said, "Odd, the perfect opportunity to steal the items and you aren't." Bakura's expression changed to horror. Yugi and Ryou laughed. Yami began to activate the power of the items, but then Yugi stopped his giggling and got a scared look on his face, "Yami," he whispered. But Yami didn't here him, so Yugi ran up to the chair he was sitting in and tackled him off.  
  
"What was that for??" Yami asked angrily. Yugi was pale, and he weakly responded, "You told me that if all seven items power ere activated at the same time, then you would have to leave me forever. Don't do it Yami, please don't." Yami sighed and muttered something crossly as he picked up the necklace. He activated the necklaces and the puzzles magic and let them pull at each other.  
  
After about thirty minutes, the portal started to open. You could see glimpses of the Egyptian sun and the ruins of a shrine. After ten more minutes, it opened completely. "I think I am going to go in with Yami," Bakura yawned. Yami looked happy that he wouldn't have to go alone. The phone rang and Yugi answered it, "Hullo, Turtle Game Shop, May I help you?" Yugi nodded and told Yami that he was going out with Ryou, Tea, and Joey. Yami and Bakura were already through the portal before he finished speaking. "Meet me back here in an hour" Bakura told Yami and he stalked off somewhere. Probably to steal something out the tombs, Yami thought. He walked towards the city were he grew up. After he climbed the mountian, he was shocked by what he saw.  
  
The city was a mess. The streets were empty, and it was silent. He could see the ruins of the card shop and dueling grounds. The palaza had disappeared completely. What twanged at his heart the most was the sad jumble of rocks that was the palace. He walked into the dueling grounds, hoping to find either Jono, his best friend, or Teana, his girlfriend.  
  
Yami got what he wanrted but he got it in a different way then he expected. When he entered the dueling grounds, no one was there, and as soon as he turned to leave he heard a voice calling out his name. He whirled around and saw Jono running up to him. "Yami! You're alive!" Jono panted. "What happened?" Yami asked his best friend. Jono glanced around the ruins once bfore saying, "It's a sad sitution. When Heishen firgured out that you were gone, he got pissed off. Nad when we told we didn't know, basically, he destoryed the city."  
  
Yami absorped this information and sat down on the remains of a dueling table hopelessly. "But," Jono started. Yami looked up hopefully as Jono continued, "But the duels go on at a secret location nearby and there is hope still. You can save Egpyt from this whole mess. We have a chance. We have you."  
  
Jono led him to the new location and Yami immedietly Yami liked it even more then the prevois one. On the roof (this was underground) was a model of the puzzle that gave off more light than the moon. Then, there were dueling tables and the people slept here as well. The doors were magicial, and they looked like tablets of whatever monster that person had chosen and only opened with that person's touch. Jono walked up to a room that had a picture of a Protector of the Throne.  
  
Yami knew what was going to happen before it happened. The door opened and a familer face peeked out and said dully, "Oh it's you." Jono smiled and stepped aside, revealing Yami standing nervously behind him. Teana's face shone with happiness and she tightly hugged Yami until Jono chuckled, "you might want to let go. I think Yami's choking." And so he was. When Teana let go, he gasped a couple of times for air and Teana told him, "You're back! I suppose Jono told you our situtaion. You worried us so much!" She shot a nasty glare at Jono.  
  
It wasn't that they were family enemies, it was just that Jono and Teana had a hard time getting along with one and other. They usually quarreled and hardly agreed on anything. In fact, Yami was the only thing that was keeping them from totally killing one and other. Yami invited them to go back to Domino to discuss something.  
  
Yami held out his hand before they went and mentally asked Yugi if it was all right. When he had his permission, he went on to the portal. When they all tumbled out a minute later, Jono and Teana looked confused, but said nothing. "Yami.." Teana began. Yami didn't like her tone of voice, for it usually meant that she had and idea he may not like.  
  
"Yami, I was thinking," she started. "You were thinking? That is a miracle" Jono chuckled. Teana hit him in the head and continued, "Yami, I was thinking that you should come back to Egypt and stay. We need you and well, please help!" Yami didn't like this idea. He buried his head in his arms, confused. He loved Egypt and he wanted so much to help but..Yugi. He couldn't leave Yugi.  
  
"Hey Yami, we need to get back, come back to Egypt when you have made your choice," Jono said, standing up. Yami nodded and watched his two friends disappear and Bakura appear. "Well, well, well, the pharaoh still doesn't have any wits does he? Honestly, I don't see why you would want to say with your abiou, just get all seven items, take 'um to the tombs and leave!" But Bakura found it hard to leave his abiou too.  
  
An hour later, when Yugi and Ryou returned, Bakura and Yami were glaring at ach other and throwing objects at the other's head. "Bakura," Ryou began. Bakura slumped in his chair and glared at Yami. "So, what did you guys talk about?" Yugi asked carefully. Yami didn't answer, but instead busied himself sorting out his deck. Ryou got the message and dragged Bakura out.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" Yugi asked again. Yami sighed and replied, "They asked me if I wanted to stay in Egypt." Yugi looked like he was about to cry. "B-But, you won't leave me? Yami? YAMI?" Yami stared at Yugi with sad eyes and replied honestly, "I-I don't know Yugi. I don't know."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Yami sank down in the chair guilty. Yugi had run up to the room and Yami was left with the feeling of someone who had stolen candy from a baby and realized what they had done. When Yami started to make dinner, for he was the best at cooking surprisingly, Yugi had still not emerged from his room. And Yami felt no desire to try and get him to come out.  
  
When dinner, stir-fry, was done, Yugi finally came out. But when he did get his food, he carried up to his room, not saying anything. Yami sighed and called Isis. "Istar here, Marik speaking." Yami scowled at the telephone and said in his roughest voice, "I must speak to Isis." He heard random sounds from the phone and he finally heard Isis mature voice saying, "Yes? May I help yo-" Yami interrupted her and asked if he could borrow the necklace?  
  
After Isis dropped off her necklace, he took his puzzle off of his neck and let the necklace and the puzzle pull at each other. After a while, they opened the portal and Yami went through. He didn't feel like hanging out around that, that place with Yugi as miserable as he was. Seeing something in the sky, he whistled to it. The Curse of Dragon came soaring down and gave a mighty roar. Yami climbed aboard.  
  
The ride to the city was refreshing, with the Curse of Dragon swooping. By the time he had reached the city, he was feeling much refreshed. He knocked on the door of the Dueling Grounds, and he saw Bryan, one of Jono's friends, face peeking through. HE looked delighted when he saw Yami.  
  
After Bryan had let him in, he went to find Jono and Teana. And he soon found them, dueling. "WHAT??" Jono yelled, "YOU BEAT ME WITH SHINING FRIENDSHIP??" He began to furiously look through the scrolls about that duel and said with disbelief, "I can't believe it!" Teana wore a smug smile on her face and greeted Yami.  
  
Jono grunted something, for he was still in a very bad mood. "Seeyaki (hello)," Teana told him warmly. Then converting to English, for Egyptian was only used formally most of the time, she asked, "So did you make a decision?" Yami only thought a moment before saying yes.  
  
Jono cheered up when he said this. "Uh, huh, uh, huh, take 'dat Heishen ya slime ball." Even Teana didn't was too happy to be resentful. Yami was as happy as his friends, until he realized on thing. Yugi. He thought of Yugi at the game shop. He had to go back tonight, and tell him. And since the portal was opened, if Yugi and his friends took a trip to Egypt, they would be able to see him.  
  
"But Yami, why? I don't understand." Yami had been trying for the last hour or so to get Yugi to understand that he would be leaving, not musically forever, but for at least a month. Yugi just didn't get it. But Yami had to leave..Yami would explain later. 


	2. Betryal

Author: Ya! The computer is fixed, and I can write stories again!  
  
Bakura: Don't you have homework?  
  
Author: Nope. Finished it!  
  
Yami: This sucks.  
  
The start of the end of Heishen's rule  
  
Joey, who had been a roomie with Jono, didn't rouse when he jumped out of bed at four in the morning. Jono walked in the main duel ring, and Yami, Bakura and Teana were there. Teana was slightly pouting, because Yami wouldn't let her come with them. "He's coming?" Jono asked, looking at Bakura.  
  
Yami nodded and said, "He has good cards. And he can sneak. We need all the help we-No Teana, I told you, it's too dangerous for you-we can get." Bakura smirked, because he knew Jono couldn't do anything about it.  
  
By six in the morning, when the Egyptian sun had just started to rise, the three boys headed back for breakfast. In their hands, the held five items-one for each shrine-the last item, the rod, was with either Heishen or Seto.  
  
I am not referring to the blue-eyes maniac Seto, but the mage, Heishen's right hand man. "Wasn't High Mage Martis easy?" Bakura chuckled. Yami agreed and replied, "High Mage Anubisius was difficult. He had Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" Jono and Bakura nodded, shivers running down their spines. Jono wiped a bit of blood that was heading towards his eyes.  
  
Once back in the dueling grounds, they were greeted with more bad news. "Teana was kidnapped," was the first thing Dark Magician told them, when they arrived. Yami sank on to the floor, but Jono held his sword high in the air and said heroically, "We must save her!" ere we are and not to find us."  
  
"We've come for Teana!" Jono said heroically to Seto when they got that far. They could see that she had put up a fair fight, for she had a bit of dirt on her and so did Seto. He was grasping her-what appeared to be painfully- on a section of her arm above one of her bracelets.  
  
Since Seto was taller then Jono, Teana was easily kept held on to. "We've come, so the duel shall go on!" Seto smirked evilly-something that made Bakura's sneers seem like pleasant smiles. "I didn't take her to lure you into a duel, but rather to lead me straight to Heishen, since you have all the items." He held up the rod. Yami nodded, which Seto took as an 'okay.' Seto called a guard and handed Teana to him, and told him something. With that, he started walking down the hallway.  
  
Seto stopped suddenly, causing Jono to run into Bakura. Two guards, Sebek the Powerful and Neko the Skillful, asked, "What may be the problem master Seto?" Seto put on a horrified expression and said, "These..these traitors wish to see Master Heishen."  
  
"Seto, you can't do this!" Yami cried out in frustration. Seto didn't say anything, but gave Yami a look that clearly stated I-can-do-anything-I- want. Yami pulled out his deck and so did Jono, but Bakura, who had snuck off somewhere, and was nowhere to be seen.  
  
The duel was incredibly difficult. They both used dark terrain and made well use of it. Jono barely made it though, and Yami, though his deck was full of spell casters, had difficulty. That was just the first duel. 


	3. The Forbidden Ruins

Author: Yippee! This story is almost over.  
  
Yami: I wish you wouldn't finish this. Then, you couldn't write anymore stories.  
  
Author: I thought you liked Teana.  
  
Yami: Great, who told YOU?  
  
Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just as Jono does not own the right to tell the author-*gets punched by Yami*  
  
Yami: That answers my question.  
  
Yugi and gang save the day!  
  
Seto smiled wickedly and said, "Well, you think you are heroes. But if that was hard, I recommend you turn back and go home." This hit Jono and he wavered a while, but shook his head. Yami, who had long ago turned pale from pressure, stress, and weariness, also shook his head.  
  
Seto smiled evilly (I think I should make a story about Seto just smiling, sneering, smirking and al the rest) and continued walking down the hall. He came to a door and knocked. A slave girl, who Yami remembered as Jiara, stared at Yami. She had not forgotten. Seto poked her with the rod and she let them in.  
  
Heishen was in the throne that his father used to sit in while townspeople asked for this and that. He looked at Seto and in his disgustingly deep voice said, "Ah, so the pharaoh's son did live after all." Turning to Jono, he spat, "AND you lied." Out of the corner pf his eye, Jono saw Bakura.  
  
Bakura stepped out of his corner. Heishen saw him and said in a pleasantly surprised voice, "Bakura, I thought you were lost." Bakura shook his head and replied, "No. I would never die, not when the great Heishen needs me." Heishen chuckled, "Well, in that case what shall I do with these pieces of vermin?" Bakura looked towards them and Yami and Jono glared at him and thought, what a traitor!  
  
Bakura raised his eyebrow and said, "Them? Well, why not duel? And why not let them do two-on-one, because alone they could never beat the great Heishen. And together, they still will not beat you my lord, but let them have there heroicism, before the die."  
  
Yami realized Bakura was helping them. Instead of even giving them a chance, he had bargained them some time..Maybe even enough to save their lives. Jono pulled out is deck and Heishen and Yami followed the suite. It was time to duel.  
  
Heishen, since after all, he did have control over Egypt, stared with a Dark Terrain. He went first and put a monster in face down attack mode. "Don't attack," Yami whispered to Jono. Jono nodded and they both looked at their hand. Yami had the Magician of Loyalty, a light spell caster with a defense of 5000. Talk about loyal; this card had saved Yami so many times.  
  
Jono, however, had to play a card (as all of you who have played Forbidden Memories know.) But his hand SUCKED. He couldn't let Heishen attack him..No, no that wouldn't do. He finally put the Swordsman of Landstar in face down defense mode.  
  
Heishen put a magic card face down. Then he attacked Swordsman of Landstar with B. Skull Dragon. The monkey squealed and fell to the ground, then turned to all the sparkly stuff. Yami drew Harpies Feather Duster, and Jono set Millennium Shield.  
  
Heishen stuck with Jono and attacked again. The shield fell to the ground, melted. Heishen placed his monster he had put face down in defense mode. Jono drew Guardian of Light, a equip card that turned a monsters defense to 8000. Yami did the same.  
  
Heishen attacked Yami. Both Yami and Jono activated their traps. Amazing, Heishen lost, and he blinked hi eyes a couple of times and said, "I went easy on you, TOO easy." Jono and Yami looked back and realized it was true. He had had about seven opportunities to attack Jono directly, but never did.  
  
Heishen disappeared off somewhere. Seto came back in the room, grasping Teana and a dagger. "Take me to the Forbidden Ruins," he growled, holding the dagger to Teana's neck. At the Forbidden Ruins, Sadin was already gone. Yami broke away from the group and pulled on a small chain in the ground.  
  
Instantly, a trapdoor appeared and Yami rummaged through it until he came upon a wrinkled piece of paper. He smoothed it out and stepped towards the tombs of dead pharaohs and queens. There it was.  
  
The Forbidden Ruins  
  
Seto took the items from Bakura (who had followed), Yami, and Jono. He held them it the air and dropped Teana, causing her to fall. Then he chanted:  
  
All the items have been gathered as one  
  
Now, I summon the dark sorcerer  
  
The Dark Lord  
  
Fuse as-  
  
At this point, Yami, Jono and Bakura tackled him to the ground. Yami yelled, "I SHAN'T LET YOU SUMMON THE DARK LORD! I CHALENNGE YOU TO A DUEL!"  
  
Seto took out his deck. He and Yami dueled furiously. Seto was even tougher than Heishen. The duel didn't last long, Yami hit him very hard in the beginning, and Seto, bleeding badly, backed into the shadows. "I think we are safe. Now we will destroy the rod. You need SEVEN items, and if one is gone, then he cannot be summoned.  
  
Behind them, an evil voice chuckled. "But you shan't be able to destroy them."  
  
It was Heishen 


	4. Heishen's rein

Author: I should be able to wrap this up in a few chappies-two perhaps. And also we need a vote. What is better-bracelet or pendant?  
  
Yami: Yeah! My torture is over!  
  
Author: I'm writing this story so I can *torture* you more.  
  
Bakura: Drat.  
  
Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Do I make myself clear?  
  
The End of someone..but who?  
  
"We already beat you!" Yami cried. Behind him, Jono nodded his head furiously. Heishen chuckled, nothing better than Seto's various grins and smirks. The look in his eyes was enough. Yet he had to say it.  
  
"Surrender the items, or surrender you life."  
  
They had no choice. Either Heishen would kill them, then get the items, or get the items. Slowly, Yami and Bakura handed their items to Heishen. Jono was ready to help Teana up when out of nowhere, Heishen threw something at Jono. A small cut appeared on his cheek and a throwing dagger lay behind him.  
  
Heishen picked up the chant from where Seto left off. The ground started shifting, and the sky was changing. A second later, they were in the chamber of the Dark Lord. Heishen put all the items (he forced Yami to give him the puzzle) and they all glowed, one by one.  
  
Then, the lights shot up in the air and DarkNite appeared. "Heishen..you have indeed summoned me. Though, I'm not ready to comply with your wishes. So, I challenge..you two to a duel," he said, looking at Jono and Bakura.  
  
Jono, made too many mistakes, and was knocked out by the end of the duel. Bakura, however, escaped with only a few injuries. DarkNite grew an ugly shade of purple. Then..then, the transformation began.  
  
His face became metal, and the metal covered the rest of his body. It was Nitemare, the Dark Lord. He smirked, his blue teeth (eeww) and said in an evil voice, "So, you wish to disturb my piece and harmony? Well, then let's duel, to settle your fate."  
  
Yami stepped closer, and the duel began. Nothing like this had ever been so difficult. He had the perfect deck..every card Yami or Bakura could own. Bakura, by the second turn, became unconscious. Yami set his Magician of Loyalty, but Nitemare destroyed it with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon powered. Yami felt energy leaving him and fell.  
  
Right in the middle of Nitemare's evil laughing, Joey, Tea, and Ryou came bursting in. "If you want to take over the world, you are going to have to beat us!" Nitemare chuckled, and continued the duel where Yami and Bakura had left off.  
  
However, that was his mistake. Even though he did get a few cuts on them, they still beat him. Nitemare did the screaming thing and them was pulled back into the stone where Heishen had put the items. Yugi took the puzzle out, and Teana, who had been watching in a corner, frightened, help get Yami, Jono and Bakura back to the dueling grounds.  
  
The reason she wanted them at the dueling grounds was because they had nice beds and also, some of the monsters were good with healing. Dark Magician made sure that Yugi and gang got out safely, and closed the Forbidden Ruins so Yami could decide what to do when he healed. 


	5. A Happy Ending

Author: Only..um..this should be the last chappie.  
  
Yami: Thank Ra!  
  
Author: Ra, ra, ra. How come it's never "Thank Obelisk!?"  
  
Bakura: Cause Obelisk wants all mankind to die.  
  
Author: Oh.  
  
Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Marriage and other stuff  
  
A couple of days later, Jono woke up. "Owww..my head," he moaned. He sat up in bed and the mirror on the desk showed a confused boy with a bandage around his forehead like a sweatband. He sighed and got out of bed.  
  
Yami was in the main grounds with Teana, but Bakura was off somewhere else. Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Tea were away from Yami and Teana, talking quietly. He walked over to the Egyptians. "Well..Heishen's gone," Jono said, trying to make a conversation. Teana nodded, and Yami stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Yes, but since he's gone what are we going to do? I mean, you guys are my friends and I want to be able to see you more than once a year..also, were would I go? I mean, it would be hard to leave Yugi, hard to not leave here! And Yugi needs to be in Domino.."  
  
Teana and Jono quietly listened to Yami's guilt rant. When he was done, a sudden sparkle from Yami's puzzle gave Teana a idea. "Yami..Jono and I could come back with you in Millennium Items!" Yami considered this. Nine millennium items..? It seemed rather odd, but what choice did he have?  
  
Yami nodded his head and Dark Magician came over. "Yami..the Forbidden Ruins fate awaits you." Yami stood up and walked with Dark Magician to the ruins. Teana and Jono talked for a bit until Yami got back. Yami beckoned for them to come up on the balcony.  
  
The balcony was the second story, just a corridor and rails. "I decided. We should make two more items." Teana smiled and replied, "I know what I want. The Millennium Bracelet." Jono snorted and said, "Like, that's so unoriginal."  
  
Teana rolled her eyes. Yami scanned the dueling ground with violet eyes, searching for something. "Okay, okay, how about, say..the Millennium Pendant?" Yami closed his eyes imaging it. "Yes..I want a pendant."  
  
Jono said, "I know! Millennium Rose!  
  
"Isn't that a bit feminine?"  
  
"Okay..*gasp* Millennium Pizza!"  
  
"A good idea but not practical," Yami said absently. "A good idea?" Teana replied, dumbfounded.  
  
"Millennium Hamburger?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about..Millenium Sword?"  
  
"But people don't go walking around with swords in the future," Teana cried.  
  
"Yeah they do."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So it's settled. A pendant for Teana, a sword for Jono. I'll be back in a bit. Try and find someone who is-erm-agreeable to hosting you," Yami said, turning to go down the stairs. Jono and Teana nodded and set off.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
"Teana, are you gonna marry Yami?" Jono asked as they sat outside the door, watching workers rebuild the mesa and waiting for Yami to return. Teana looked at him curiously. "Why are you asking?" Jono sighed and flopped back. "Well..You and Yami are always together..and..and I think you guys would go well together."  
  
Teana was touched, and a bit surprised. "There's Yami!" Teana said standing up. Yami jogged up, slightly exhausted. "Teana, I need to ask you something." Jono looked curiously at Yami and asked, "By any chance, would it be purpose?" Yami looked a little surprise and kneeled down. "Maiq nimit harpk qe? (Will you marry me?)" Teana nodded and hugged Yami.  
  
Yami hovered outside Tea's room, feeling a bit shy. He had dated Tea for a little while, and well, he just wanted her to know. He raised his hand to the door and Tea flung it open, nearly smashing Yami. She leaned over and hugged Yami (for the sake of this story, let's pretend Yami is as tall as Tea) and squealed, "Teana told me! I think it's great that you two are getting married!"  
  
Yami blushed a bit and got himself out of that danger zone as fast as possible. He saw Jono and Teana sitting quietly and talking unusual for their quarrelsome nature. He slid in the chair and realized that they were auguring. "But we must have six people present or else it isn't a wedding!" Teana cried.  
  
Egyptian weddings usual composed of six people-the bride, groom, priest, pharaoh, queen, and a witness. Jono however shrugged and said, "Screw the ancient rituals." That stunned Teana enough to shut her up. "We can live with three people at a wedding."  
  
Outside  
  
"Promise to be true, blah blah blah. Okay, can you guys just kiss already," Jono said boredly and impatiently. And they did. "Well, that's it I suppose," Jono said happily. Yami started to nod, but stopped in midnod. "But..if I return to Domino, the pharaoh and queen would be gone, so who would protect this land?"  
  
Jono raised his eyebrow.  
  
At the Istar residence  
  
"Jono, Marik is her brother," Yami protested as he and Jono climbed up the stairs to the door. "And? Look, Isis is perfect for the job. She knows all about Egypt and is responsible too."  
  
"But..but she owns a museum!"  
  
It was too late. Jono had already knocked on the door. Isis came out and Jono told her. "Yes..I shall be obliged to run Egypt while the queen and pharaoh are gone." After she had shut the door, Yami turned to Jono and said, "Wow, she catches on fast."  
  
In Domino  
  
Tea looked in the mirror at her reflection. It had a new addition-the thin necklace with the millennium eye as the charm. Joey surveyed his sword, the millennium eye gleaming at the hilt.  
  
The end. Over. Done. Why are you still here? 


End file.
